


Soft Boys

by jelli_deer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best friends Nomin, Best friends Renmarkhyuck, M/M, Math Genius Jaemin, Other, Tsundere Artist Renjun, renmin, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelli_deer/pseuds/jelli_deer
Summary: Renmin paid no attention to flirty boys. Jaemin was the epitome of FlirtyBoy.™Renjun liked strawberry lemonade. Jaemin liked coffee. And it is by their love for these drinks that the two finally met at their local coffee shop.**This is my first work. Please let me know what you guys think!I'm also on tumblr @alpacabunches :)





	1. Coco's Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little preface. As it is my first story, I assure you that there will be mistakes or things that don't flow well. I apologize in advance. I also don't know how long it will be because I am still working on it. I just wanted to push myself to publish something and get comfortable with letting other people read my work. So yeah, just let me know what you guys think or if you have any questions, comments, ideas for me! 
> 
> Thank you for reading~

Coco’s Coffee Shop was Jaemin’s favorite place on earth. He loved the ambience the small shop offered as he downed his sixth cup of coffee. A gentle love song was playing over the speakers as Jaemin was chatting with the cute barista, making him giggle with his cheesy jokes. He made sure to flash his brightest smile as he continued to sip on his coffee, knowing that the barista would probably leave these last few cups off his tab.

The small bells over the door tinkled as the latest customer walked in. Despite the small size of the business, Coco’s was quite popular. Jaemin enjoyed spending his afternoons there knowing he would find the cutest Soft™ boys writing their essays, reading a good book, or drawing on their sketchpads. Let’s just say… Jaemin had his type. And Coco’s was the hotspot for his type.

The bells jingled again but this time, Jaemin didn’t think to turn around. He had all of his attention on the short barista drying the various mugs with a blue rag. His eyes were trained on the way the boy was slightly leaning on the sink as he hummed a low tune. When the customer that had just walked in made his way to the counter to place his order, Jaemin felt a tinge of annoyance. He wanted to keep studying the small figure of the barista, but the boy straightened up, put the mug and rag down and walked over to take the order.

“Hi, how are you doing today?”

“I’m doing fine, thanks. Can I please get a small strawberry lemonade?”

“Sure, anything else I can get for you?”

“Uhm… no that’s al—actually yeah. Can I get a banana nut muffin too?”

“Sure thing! That’ll be $5.86. May I get a name for the order?”

“Renjun.”

“Alright Renjun, your order will be out shortly!”

Jaemin, who had his eyes on the dark liquid before him, lazily glanced over to the customer and let out a small gasp. He knew this boy!

“Hey!”

Renjun looked up as he was tucking away his wallet. He met eyes with a stranger sitting on a stool across from him. Renjun looked behind him and exchanged a confused glance with the barista, who just stood there looking back and forth between them before walking away to make the order.

Renjun looked back at the boy who was now giving him a blinding smile. _What the hell? Is he smiling at me?_

“Uh… yes?”

“It’s me, Jaemin! Don’t you remember me?” he gave him big puppy eyes as he jutted out his lower lip in a pout.

“Uhm… no?” Renjun was a little scared now. He only had two friends, Mark and Donghyuck. He never even talked to his classmates, let alone complete strangers. So where the hell would he know this kid from?

“Care to enlighten me?” Renjun asked with a shrug.

“I thought you’d remember me,” the golden-haired boy sighed.

“I’m sorry, but I truly don’t know who you are.”

“Ok… well… care to join me for some coffee? Maybe I can trigger your memory in the meantime?” Jaemin gave him a small smile.

“Sorry, but I don’t do coffee. I ordered some lemonade already, anyway. But thanks, I guess.”

“Oh that’s fine! You and your lemonade can still join me and my coffee,” Jaemin said with a wink. Renjun was beginning to feel irritated.

“Order for Renjun is ready!”

The two boys turned simultaneously towards the barista setting the tray down on the counter.

Renjun sighed, “Look, I appreciate the invite, but I have things to do.”

“Like what?”

A beat of silence. Renjun blinked back at the boy staring at him with big eyes. _Who does this kid think he is?_

“Uh… none of your business.”

“True. But I want to make it my business. Is it homework? An essay? I can help! A group project? Are you meeting up with someone else? Or are you just lying to get away from me?” he ran his mouth excitedly not giving the smaller boy a chance to reply.

“Renjun slowly backed away in the direction of his drink and muffin. “No. If you really want to know that badly, I have an art project due in a couple of weeks and I am still in the planning stage. I will be working on that. So if you could excuse me, I’ll be going now.” And with that, he picked up his tray and walked towards a corner table at the back of the shop.

Jaemin leaned his chin on his hand as he watched him go. He gave a small sigh. _Why didn’t Renjun remember him?_


	2. Jaemin's Baby

Jaemin visited the coffee shop at least five times a week. He wondered how he had never ran into Renjun before. The boy couldn’t be missed. He was small but his face was unforgettable. He looked like he walked straight out of a fairytale. His elfish looks could hypnotize anyone. Jaemin had not forgotten the depth of his eyes, the curve of his nose, or the rosy tint to his lips. Renjun was a soft boy… with a capital S. And it drove Jaemin crazy.

“Hey~ Whatcha doin’ ugly?”

Jaemin looked up from the invisible circles he was tracing on the table. Jeno plopped down on the seat across from him with one of his trademark adorable smiles.

“Not much. Just wasting time.”

“Awww. Do you want me to make it go by faster?” Jeno said with an exaggerated pout.

Jaemin rolled his eyes before he chuckled.

“As if you could. But feel free to keep me entertained!”

Jeno laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

“Yeah right, like I don’t have anything better to do than be my best friend’s monkey. I have to finish my calculus assignment. Care to join me?”

“Don’t you mean ‘care to give me your answers’ Jeno?” Jaemin said with a tsk.

“Oh come on! If I was really your best friend, you’d share your talent with me” Jeno whined. This time, his pout didn’t look so fake. “You literally finished the assignment five minutes after it was handed out.”

“Oh, don’t inflate the truth, Jeno,” Jaemin said with a mock-serious tone. “It was more like 10 minutes.” He winked at him as his best friend gave him a scowl.

“Fiiiine. Let your best friend suffer at the hands of the devil that is calculus,” Jeno said as he stood back up from the table. He started to walk away before swiftly turning around, “and you better not text me tonight to join you on any games! I’ll be too busy trying to solve the unsolved mysteries of the math world. Hmph!”

Jaemin watched with a fond smile as his best friend left the coffee shop. He was such a drama queen but he still loved him. They met in middle school when Jaemin found a crying Jeno in the library. The poor boy didn’t understand his math homework and by the time Jaemin found him, his papers were already stained with tears and bits of mucus.

Jaemin always a had soft spot for cute things. So when he offered him help and Jeno gave him the most adorable smile in return, Jaemin knew he couldn’t turn back. However, now that they’re about to graduate high school, he feels like he has babied his baby too much. Thus, in the last few weeks, Jaemin has made an effort to not give in easily to Jeno’s requests. He wants him to pass his classes all on his own. Jaemin believes in him.   

“I should buy my baby a cupcake for all of his hard work. He deserves it…” Jaemin mumbled to himself as he continued to trace circles on the wooden table.

“Baby? I didn’t know you had a baby.”

Jaemin startled. Now standing across from him with a sketchpad in one hand and a glass of strawberry lemonade in the other, was Renjun.

“I-I uh, I don’t. I have a Jeno uh, I mean my best friend is Jeno. He’s a, uh, a baby.”

“Uh huh. So you’re best friends with a baby. I see.”

“Yeah. No wait, uh. Let me start over. My name is Jaemin.”

“Yup. I know that.”

“Let me finish. My best friend is Jeno. He acts like a baby, so I call him my baby sometimes. He has been doing really well in school so I wanted to give him a little reward. He really likes the red velvet cupcakes from here!” Jaemin gushed with a warm smile.

Renjun stared at him for a moment before nodding. “Well, that’s really sweet of you then. I’m sure he’d appreciate that. Everyone likes their hard work being acknowledged.”

“Of course! And thank you,” Jaemin flashed him a huge bright smile. “Also, if you ever need it, I can acknowledge your hard work too,” he winked at the small boy.

Renjun felt his cheeks warm up. “Uh. Right. Well anyway, I’m going now.” He quickly spun around and began to walk towards his corner table.

“Wait! Don’t you want to sit down? We didn’t really talk!” the golden-haired boy yelled after him.

Renjun shook his head without turning around.  “Yeah, talking wasn’t really my intention.”

Jaemin sighed as he looked back at his coffee. It had grown cold by now.


	3. Little Flower

Renjun played with the pink-striped straw in his mouth. He hummed a low tune as he tried to think of a way to make his art piece pop. He had decided on acrylic, as he felt that the colors would be flashier. However, he just wasn’t so sure of the overall concept yet.

“What’s up little flower?”

Renjun let out a deep sigh. “I told you to stop calling me that,” he said around the straw.

“Why? You totally look like a precious little flower! Doesn’t he, Mark?” Donghyuck nudged their other best friend as they settled into the white wooden chairs across from Renjun.

“Yah. Leave Junnie alone.”

“Thanks Mar—”

“Yeah, he may be little and precious and flower-like, but you don’t have to remind him every day.” Mark gave him a big goofy smile as he reached out for Renjun’s muffin.

The smallest of the boys sighed again. “Right… Thank you, Mark.”

“You’rfe fwelcome!” Mark said with a mouthful of banana nut muffin.

“Anyway. What are you two doing here?”

“We were heading to the movies but decided to stop by for some tea,” Donghyuck said as he looked around the coffee shop. “Our movie doesn’t start for another hour.”

“Yeah. Plus, we wanted to check in on our best friend and see how he’s doing,” Mark said after swallowing down another mouthful of muffin.

“Aw, that’s sweet of you guys! I’m actually doing ju—”

“Dontchu lie, Mark. You just wanted to see if he lied to us about being busy,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

Renjun gasped, “Seriously Mark?? You know I’d never lie to you guys about that!”

“Yeah, well you’ve been spending a lot more time here at Coco’s! I thought maybe you met someone and were hiding it from us,” Mark averted his eyes as he took a sip of his watermelon-flavored boba tea.

“Nonsense. I don’t have time for that. The only thing that’s taking up my time is this damn art project,” Renjun said with a smack to his sketchbook.

“See? I told you he was busy! Instead of being bad friends we should encourage our little flower and offer him our help!” Donghyuck scolded their oldest friend.

“Thanks duckie” Renjun said giving him a warm smile.

“Aw you haven’t called me that in ages! I missed my nickname so musshhh” Donghyuck cooed as he threw his arms around a reluctant Renjun.

“Yah, I almost forgot why I stopped using it” he said pushing the clingy red-haired boy away.

Mark giggled as he looked at his two best friends. “You two are such dorks.”

“Hey!” the two yelled in protest.

“But you’re _my_ dorks.”

* * *

 

The boys were all enjoying their favorite drinks: Renjun with a strawberry lemonade, Donghyuck with a chai tea, and Mark with his watermelon-flavored boba tea. The minutes flew by as their conversation drifted from art project ideas to celebrities to aliens and ghosts.

“I swear! The bottle was made of glass! So if I didn’t move it, and no one else did either, then how did it end up under my bed?? Ghosts. No other explanation,” Renjun said crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair. The manner in which he took a long sip of his drink told the other boys that he was serious and there was no changing his mind.

“Ok, sure thing lit—”

“Hi Renjun!”

All three boys whipped their heads around to find a golden-haired boy with a dazzling smile. Jaemin was standing with an iced coffee in one hand and waving the other. He was wearing a light pink sweatshirt underneath a black leather jacket and _damn he looked good._

Renjun sighed and slowly closed his eyes. “Oh gimme a break,” he muttered under his breath.

“Why hellooo there young man!” Donghyuck greeted him way too cheerfully for Renjun’s liking. “Are you a friend of our little flower?” he continued, turning his whole body towards the standing boy.

“Uhm, sure you could say that,” Jaemin nodded as he looked past him towards Renjun.

“No. No you could not say that. You should not say that. We are not friends. I don’t know you,” Renjun said in an exasperated tone.

“Aw, come on! How will we ever change that if you don’t let me talk to you?” Jaemin said with a little pout.

“Yeah, Renjun. How will we ever change that? Why don’t you let this handsome young man talk to you?” Donghyuck smirked as he looked Jaemin up and down.

“Ahem. Donghyuck isn’t your movie about to start?”

“No, we still have 15 minut—”

“Er—Mark. Don’t you want to buy some popcorn before the movie starts?”

“No, I’m oka—"

“Jaemin, could you excuse us for a second?” Renjun said in a overtly sweet voice. He pulled his friends off their seats, dragged them over by the restrooms (which was only about 10 feet away from their table), and cornered them before anyone could so much as protest.

“Guys. Please. Don’t do this to me. Just go and don’t ask any questions.”

“What? Whyyyy. He’s so cute! Who is he? What did you call him? Jammin? Jimin? Wait. Was Mark right??” Donghyuck gasped with wide eyes.

“Shhh! _No_ , he wasn’t,” Renjun denied, looking at Mark with pointed eyes. “I really am busy. I need to work on my project. So please, just go watch your movie. I’ll text you later, I promise!”

“Aw, but it looks like it’d be a lot more fun if we stuck around” Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows.

“Duckie. Please?” the dark-haired boy pleaded.

Donghyuck looked into his eyes and sighed. “Okaaay. We’ll go. But only because you look so cute when you call me duckie,” he said as he pinched Renjun’s cheek.

“Thank you” Renjun said with a small smile.

“Besides, the boy is awfully cute and we don’t want to ruin your chances with him” Donghyuck winked. “Right, Mark?”

“Sure,” Mark muttered. “Whatever.”

Renjun glanced at the boy who had been silently chewing on his straw this whole time. Mark didn’t meet his eyes. He shrugged as Donghyuck pulled the both of them back towards their table.

“Okay. We’ll be going now!” Donghyuck said in a sing-song voice. “You two have fun getting to know each other and stuff~” he said with a bright smile.

Jaemin grinned back and nodded. “Thanks! You guys enjoy your movie!”

Donghyuck dragged a semi-reluctant Mark out of the shop, leaving Renjun by the table where Jaemin had already made himself comfortable. He let out a deep sigh before taking a seat.

“Okay, Mr. Little Flower,” Jaemin smirked.

_Oh no._

“Please, don’t call me that.”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with your friends calling you that,” Jaemin said with a wagging finger. He took a sip of his iced coffee. “So… why do they call you that?”

“Ha. Actually, it’s a really funny story. It started back when we were in Nunya.”

Jaemin gave the dark-haired boy a puzzled look. “Nunya?”

“Yeah!” Renjun said as cheerful as possible before dropping his face into a deadpan stare. “Nunya business.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Come on! Why don’t you want to talk to me? I want to talk to you,” he whined. “I want to get to know you and maybe even help you with what’s troubling you!”

“Troubling me?”

“Yeah. Your art project, right? I have a few friends in the scene. Maybe they can help?” Jaemin said, giving him one of his best smiles. Renjun couldn’t help but feel a pink dust settle on his cheeks.

“I d-don’t, uh,” Renjun cleared his throat. “I don’t need any help.”

“Okay great! Then that means you have it all figured out! So, now that you’re free, care to go out with me?”

Renjun felt the pink on his cheeks darken and he felt breathless for a split second.

“E-excuse me??”

“What’s the matter, little flower?” Jaemin grinned. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. “Don’t know how to respond?” he said with a little tilt of his head.

_Seriously_?

“No, I know exactly how to respond,” Renjun inhaled sharply. He opened up his sketchbook and tore out a page. The boy reached into his backpack, fished out his favorite black pen and began working on the off-white paper.

“Wow. That was easier than I thought,” Jaemin said with a hint of relief. “I thought getting your number would take more tha—”

Renjun stuck the piece of scrap paper in his face and a rough sketch of a big hand flicking the middle finger and a fancy _F U_ underneath met Jaemin.

A beat of silence. Jaemin blinked back at the paper, taking in what it meant.

“What’s the matter, Jaemin?” Renjun said mockingly. “Don’t know how to respond?”


	4. Mr. Red Sweater

“This is the part where you leave.”

Jaemin looked over the sheet of paper and straight into Renjun’s eyes.

His features were soft and he almost looked…hurt. Renjun’s hand faltered a bit as he began to wonder whether he had been too harsh. The boy wasn’t necessarily a bad guy. He was just persistent… and flirty. And that bothered Renjun.

_Okay_ , maybe he had spied on the golden-haired boy from time to time. I mean, the kid was seemingly at the coffee shop every damn day (much to Renjun’s annoyance). More than once, Renjun had walked up to Coco’s doors just to see Jaemin on the other side giving one of his heart-stopping smiles to the barista making his drink or a boy sitting across the shop. He had seen how his pink pouty lips made another boy blush as Jaemin whined about something that really, Renjun could not care less about ( _right?_ ).

The small boy dropped his hand and took a moment to form a quick apology in his mouth but the words clung to his tongue as Jaemin beat him to the punch.

“Ha! If you think that’s going to get me to leave, then you are sorely mistaken. I have a Jeno, remember?” Jaemin said with a roll of his eyes.

Renjun’s sympathy quickly dissipated. “Look, I really don’t have time for this. I’m a busy man and I just don’t go out with clingy, flirtatious, can’t-ever-take-a-hint boys. Okay?”

“Well, what kinda boys _do_ you go out with?” Jaemin said with a hint of smugness.

Renjun was speechless. This boy just would not give up.

“None. Like I said, I. Don’t. Have. Time.”

“Okay.”

Renjun blinked. “…Okay?”

“Mhm. Okay.” Jaemin smiled brightly.

_Oh no. Oh. No._ Renjun thought. The simple and much too quick acquiescing could not be a good sign. And that smile. That beautiful, blinding smile… _wait_. That isn’t what Renjun meant. That _annoying_ and _in-your-face_ smile was giving him a bad feeling.

“What are you planning on doing?” Renjun asked him, as he narrowed his eyes.

“Hm? Me? Oh, not much. I’m just going to hang out here at the coffee shop and see if anyone catches my eye,” Jaemin said, letting his eyes wander. He stretched his arms above his head and let out a little groan. “Oh yeaah. Mr. Red Sweater over there wants me to tutor him in math. I should probably get started on those lessons,” he said coolly.

Jaemin stood up and grabbed his iced coffee before winking at the perplexed boy before him. He spun around and made his way towards a young man in a red sweater. He was typing away on a calculator and furiously erasing something on his papers, but Renjun could see that he was handsome. The slight frown he sported did not take away from his good looks. 

Was Jaemin trying to make him jealous? Or did he really just give up that easily? Renjun couldn’t decide whether he was relived or a little disappointed.

He saw how the other boy’s countenance immediately brightened up as Jaemin sat across from him. He felt a pang of something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Renjun let out a frustrated sigh. _Whatever. None of my business._

“I need to focus,” Renjun said aloud. “Mark is going to kick my butt if I fail this assignment.”

* * *

“My hero! You came!” Jeno threw his arms up at the sight of his best friend.  

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not here to give you the answers. I’m only here to _supervise_.” Jaemin said sternly.

Jeno’s smile quickly fell. “Gosh, you’re the worst.”

Jaemin puckered his lips and smooched the air.

“I don’t know how all the girls fall for you. You’re the most obnoxious boy in school,” Jeno shook his head as he turned his attention back to his math assignment.

“Well, I don’t care if every single girl were to fall flat on their faces. I’m not interested. In fact, I am only interested in one person right now.”

Jeno’s eyes widened at this piece of information. He let his pencil fall out of his hand and roll onto the neglected papers in a rather dramatic way. “ _What_?”

Jaemin pouted cutely and nodded, “Yeah, but he doesn’t even want to talk to me.” He let out a sigh. “How could anyone resist these good looks?” he motioned with a hand. “My face was sculpted by the gods themselves.”

“Okay, _humble-bee_ ,” Jeno rolled his eyes. “But seriously, is there someone you actually like?” he asked. His best friend wasn’t exactly the type to zero in on one… target. He was a flirtatious king at their school, but he equally hit on girls and boys alike. Jaemin had mentioned once how he liked the heart eyes that everyone seemed to look at him with. But now he was saying that he had his eyes on _one_ person?

“Yess kiddo. Actually, he’s in this very shop right now,” the golden-haired boy said nonchalantly.

Jeno wildly waved his hands in the air as if silently yelling ‘ _seriously_??’

“Were you not going to tell me?” he asked. He hunched down and began in a low voice, “Which one is it? Cutie Barista Boy or Thunder Thighs over here at 3 o’clock? Or Mr. Hottie over by the windows?” Jeno asked, a mischievous smile blooming.

Jaemin looked over his shoulder and groaned. “Oh, come on! It’s like you don’t know me at all!”

Jeno’s expression went blank. “None of those? Huh. I could have sworn it was one of them. I mean, I know you have a type… oh. Is it that tiny boy over there in the corner? Blue hoodie, dark hair, adorable little nose?”

“Ding, ding, ding! Oh god, his nose _is_ adorable, isn’t it?” Jaemin sighed.

Jeno raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Yup. You’re whipped.”


	5. Secret Weapon

The following day, Jaemin lazily made his way through his school’s hallways. He had gotten used to the way his classmates followed him with their eyes and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. The boy was wearing a fuzzy green sweater that screamed “cuddle me” and there was no way Jaemin didn’t know that.

As Jaemin turned the corner, he spotted a familiar crown of hair. He began to pick up his pace and just as he was about to call out to his best friend, he realized that Jeno was talking to two other boys. _They look kind of familiar_ , Jaemin thought to himself. As he walked a bit closer, one of the boy’s bright red hair made something click in his head. “They’re the boys that were with Renjun!” Jaemin gasps. He quickly hid behind a locker that was open and tried to eavesdrop on their conversation.

The boys were wrapping up their chat, though, and they waved as they parted ways. Jeno turned in the opposite direction and began walking towards his classroom, but he didn’t get too far before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

“Where do you think you’re going, traitor?”

“Jesus!” Jeno pushed Jaemin off of him and slapped his arm. “You startled me, you jerk!”

“Why were you talking to those guys?”

“They’re—”

“How do you know them?”

“I met—”

“Why didn’t you tell meee?”

Jeno narrowed his eyes at his best friend until Jaemin quieted down.

“Okay, will you let me answer now?”

Jaemin nodded eagerly. Gosh, if he weren’t such a cute puppy, maybe Jeno could actually get mad at him some day.

“Well, Donghyuck, the red-haired boy you saw, is a good friend of mine. He’s in my music theory class and I actually just met Mark a couple of weeks ago. He’s Hyuckie’s best friend and let me just tell you a little secret, but I think that they may have something going? But you didn’t hear that from me,” Jeno said with a wink.

Jaemin stared at him incredulously.

“What?” Jeno asked innocently.

“They’re like my crush’s bffs!!”

“Oh really? That’s cool.” Jeno shrugged.

Jaemin dropped his jaw at his nonchalant response.

“How come you never told me you knew them, you traitor!”

Jeno returned the incredulous look.

He slowly raised his arms and put his hands on Jaemin’s shoulders.

“You. Literally. Just. Told. Me. YESTERDAY!” Jeno exclaimed, shaking Jaemin with each word.

“Before that, I didn’t even know you had a crush, you loser.”

Jaemin blinked. “Oh. You right.”

Jeno let his hands drop and simply sighed at the way his best friend could just flip flop between moods.

“Well… now you gotta help me win over my crush. You are now my secret weapon. With… a secret weapon… which is Renjun’s bffs! Muahahaha” the boy let out a dramatic evil laugh.

Jeno stared back with a cocked eyebrow. “You are such a dork. But sure.”

The golden-haired boy threw his arms around his best friend and was just about to kiss his cheek when Jeno pushed him away and held up a finger.

“No, no, no. Don’t kiss me just yet. I need your side of the bargain.”

Jaemin slumped his shoulders with a pout. “Okayy. What do you want?”

Jeno rolled his eyes like the answer couldn’t be more obvious. “The answers to our calc assignment. Duh.”

Jaemin let out a sigh. “Fine. But only because I need my crush to be mine like… yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> I know it's been a while :c I have been busy with school and work, but I think about this a lot and have ideas written down all over the place! I will try to update with another chapter soon. Once again, thanks for reading <3


End file.
